


Remedy

by bovaria



Series: Adele 25 Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in hell and with memories of the reader, he keeps himself from giving in to the torment surrounding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
That I will be your remedy  


No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you  
Come whatever I’ll be the shelter that won’t let the rain come through  
Your love, it is my truth  
And I will always love you

* * *

 

Dean couldn’t open his eyes, if he did, he’d have to face the torture, the pain, the interminable shrieking. He faced away from his tormentor, cocooning himself in familiarity, overlooking everything around him.

* * *

_“Dean, where are we going?” you glanced over at him, brow raising as his emerald eyes danced with mischief._

_“You told me that you wanted me to take you on a unique, one-of-a-kind date, right?” he questioned, focusing on the road before him once again._

_You took a few seconds to respond, reluctant as to what Dean had planned for you this afternoon. “Yeah… but what do you have in mind?”_

_“You’ll see,” he winked and said no more, prompting you to roll your eyes and stare out the window as the forests around the highway turned into houses and a city rolled out before you. Dean had gone out of his way to take you into the nearest city and now curiosity was really gnawing at you._

_But before long, Dean was pulling into a crowded parking lot, finding a space close to the building and you scoffed at the name of the store. It was a Costco and you knew you were in for quite a surprise with Dean if he had brought you here._

_“You said you would only be blown away by uniqueness,” said Dean as he took your hand and pulled you up on your feet, closing the Impala’s door behind you. “I present to you: a date of sampling different foods Costco has to offer!” he declared with grandeur, free arm waving in the air._

_“You’re not kidding,” you laughed._

_“Come on,” he pulled you forward with him, smiling widely at the employee welcoming the customers at the entrance. He flashed a Costco I.D. that you were pretty sure he had forged and sauntered into the large warehouse with you next to him._

_The next two hours were spent sampling every food that Costco had to offer. Dean would flirt with the ladies cooking and warming up the samples until they were so charmed by him that they ended up giving him heaps of food that he shared with you._

_You laughed loudly as one of the women burned Dean’s hand, trying to give him a slice of sausage she had been frying. Dean howled in pain and the employee got so embarrassed that she wouldn’t stop stuttering her apologies. It only took Dean to smile widely and assure her it was okay for the woman to calm down a bit and get the first-aid kit._

_“I’ll be fine,” said Dean after you inquired if the burn wasn’t too severe. He winked playfully at you before focusing on the older lady as she walked back with a first-aid kit in hand._

_Once you had eaten enough to last you until the next day, you took Dean by the elbow and pulled you with him towards the exit. He pouted that there was still plenty to eat, but with his burned hand, you didn’t want him to hurt himself even more._

_“We’ll be fine without the food,” you rolled your eyes, chuckling as you grabbed the keys from his pocket and directed him to sit in the passenger’s seat._

_“You’re going to drive?” Dean asked in disbelief._

_“Yes, Dean,” you sighed. “Believe it or not, I actually drive. I’ve just been with your controlling ass for far too long.”_

_“I am not controlling,” he spat indignantly._

_“When it comes to the Impala, you totally are,” you chuckled, closing the door on him before walking to the driver’s side and climbing in._

_Dean remained quiet as you turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. He was surprised at the effortless way in which you drove his car, seeming as if you were barely paying any attention to the narrowed stares he was shooting your way. He only stopped when you glared at him once you got to the highway. “Dean, look at me like that one more time and it’ll be the last thing you see.”_

_His unease gradually ebbed away and soon he couldn’t tear his eyes away from you, his reluctance replaced by something else. There was something about the way you drove, your concentrated expression and confident posture. Dean was thoroughly turned on and he’d be damned if he didn’t kiss you by the end of the date._

_He cleared his throat and you glanced at him briefly before turning back to the road. “Where are we going?”_

_“Have you ever ridden a horse, Dean?” you asked him, ignoring his inquiry._

_Dean’s eyes widened as he sharply inhaled. “No.”_

_“But—”_

_“No, what the fuck? Hell no, Y/N. No horses.”_

_“Why not?” you laughed softly. “Oh, come on. Horses are so cute and—”_

_He crossed his arms over his chest only to hiss at the contact his skin made with his jacket. “I am not riding a fucking horse and that’s final.”_

_Forty-five minutes later and Dean was muttering expletives to himself as he was helped up onto the horse by one of the ranch’s employees. You grinned at him as you patted your own horse softly, waiting for Dean to get comfortable before you set off on a gentle trot._

_It was hilarious, how much the horse didn’t like Dean. Towards the end, the poor animal threw him off the saddle and Dean landed flat on his butt with a loud oomph as you looked on with mirth in your eyes and holding back your laughter. He glared up at the horse, begrudgingly getting on his feet and patting the dust off himself before settling to just walk next to the animal._

_By now, you decided that Dean had suffered enough and soon you had reached the farm once again. Dean helped you down from the horse you were riding, arms wrapped tightly around your frame as you slowly slid down and onto the ground._

_His eyes met yours and suddenly there was no one else but him. It was as if Dean himself had taken an eraser to the whole world around you and just left himself. He was all you saw and felt, his green eyes captivating and your stare flitted down to his full, pink lips. Suddenly, his tongue darted out to swipe at the bottom lip and you were a hopeless cause._

_The next thing you knew, your feet were moving of their own accord and you got on the tip of your toes to press a kiss to his lips. It was slow and soul-searing, the way he moved his lips against your own and made a flurry of emotions bubble in your stomach. You felt so right in his arms, having him surround you and tasting his lips on your own._

_Your kiss was interrupted by the clearing of a throat and you both pulled away reluctantly, taking a few seconds to stop looking at one another. “Sorry,” it was one of the employees. “I don’t mean to interrupt but I do have to take the horses back,” he cringed._

_“Oh, that’s okay,” you smiled and handed him your horse’s reins, patting the animal softly as it followed the rancher’s lead. Dean’s horse seemed eager to leave Dean’s side and you laughed softly as the two horses and man left, leaving Dean and you alone once again._

_“Even though I fell flat on my ass and did this only for you,” Dean said as he pulled you close, nose bumping against your own as he spoke at a close proximity to your lips. “This is one of the best days I’ve had in a long time, honey.”_

_“Likewise, babe,” you grinned, snaking arms around his neck and continuing the kiss that had been interrupted._

* * *

“Take it,” he thrust a whip into Dean’s hand.

“No,” Dean shook his head vehemently.

“Do it, or you will suffer in their stead, you fool!”

“Then let me suffer,” Dean’s jaw locked and he groaned at the sharp jab to his temple. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else, on you.

* * *

_He had felt it for months now, yet he had never told you. Sam had called him a fool more than once and whenever Dean got drunk, he’d make sure that you weren’t around. Dean was scared shitless. He had been equipped and train to fight monster, save lives, and face whatever dark force came against him. But nothing could prepare him to stare love in the face._

_Dean Winchester had fallen in love. With you. And he had no clue on how and when to tell you._

_“Dude, it’ll just come to you,” Sam shook his head. “You’ll know when to tell her.”_

_“What if she just looks at me like I’m batshit?” Dean questioned, panic trickling into his voice._

_“Tell her that you’re batshit for her,” Sam chuckled._

_“Sam,” Dean rolled his eyes, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. You were out on a grocery run and he had taken advantage of this alone time with his younger brother to tell him how he felt about you._

_“Look, man, I’m pretty sure she feels the exact same way,” Sam said, opening his laptop to begin to search for a new case. Sam was pretty sure he was going to go insane if he didn’t find something to do that didn’t involve third-wheeling Dean and you._

_“Oh, and suddenly you’re so knowledgeable in this, huh?”_

_“No, Dean,” Sam exhaled loudly, rolling his eyes and wanting to smack Dean._

_“Hey, guys, I’m back!” you walked in through the door, arms laden with grocery bags. “Care to give me a hand?”_

_“Anything for the girl I love!” Dean stood up, smile wide on his lips. You widened your eyes at his words as Sam snorted and Dean froze._

_“Did you just—”_

_“I’m gonna get the bags from the trunk!” Dean interrupted you, brushing past you and slamming the door behind himself. Sam got on his feet, a smirk dancing on his lips, as he took a few bags from your hands._

_“Did he—”_

_“I’m not talking about this with you,” he shook his head. “You both need to sort this out.”_

_“Dean,” you turned around as you heard the door being opened. You were surprised to see that Dean didn’t have any bags with him. Instead, he strode across the room and cupped your face, pressing his mouth hard against your own. Just when you were going to kiss him back, he pulled away._

_“I love you,” he said, voice slightly shaky. “I love you, Y/N.”_

_“I love you, too,” you grinned from ear to ear, pretty sure that the smile was going to become a permanent fixture on your face._

_Dean pressed a deep kiss to your lips that had Sam scurrying out of the room in disgust as Dean picked you up in his arms and set you down on the table, groceries long forgotten._

_He made love to you that night, slowly moving inside you and holding you tenderly. His eyes seemed to never part from yours, kisses always present to swallow your moans and whimpers. You came with Dean’s forehead pressed against your own, his arms cocooning your head and his hips tantalizingly slow, yet firm in their rhythm._

_“I love you,” he repeated the phrase until you were sure it was engraved in your very being._

_“I love you,” you’d repeat to him every time, knowing it was all he needed, and wanted, to hear._

* * *

Dean was so close to accepting the bargain. The pain, the torture, his blood being shed, it would all stop if he just took the whip himself and tortured others. Yet he knew he wasn’t going to be able to. Your face would drift in and out of his mind, reminding him of what he had left behind, of what he promised to come back to.

He didn’t know how he was going to, but Dean was going to get himself out of here. He didn’t belong in Hell, he had a life ahead of him with you. It was why he used your memories, remembered your smile and your touch to keep himself from giving in to the darkness and the pain around him.

A sharp hit came from behind him, urging him to take on the role of torturer, but Dean was unyielding. He would not give in. He’d suffer for others, not make others endure this pain.

* * *

You hid yourself behind a boulder, waiting until your attackers were long gone before you emerged from your hiding place. Getting into Purgatory had been fairly easy with Sam’s help, but getting into Hell with just a blade and no back-up, that had proved one of the most difficult challenges you had ever faced. Yet you pushed on, persevered through the exhaustion in your limbs as you cut through vampire heads and thrust your blade in the chests of werewolves, with only the thought of Dean being back in your arms to keep you stepping forward.

Dean had been in hell for almost six months and you could only guess just how many years it felt like for him. You prayed to God, if he was even there, that he’d prevent Dean from giving in to the taunting of the demons around him, to remain unbreakable. However, with every day that passed, everything grew dimmer.

You sighed in relief as you spotted the doorway to Hell, glancing around you and making sure that the coast was clear before scurrying into the portal. Trying to not let panic seep into you, you made your way around the dark dungeons, ignoring the pleading cries of those being tortured. You had to find Dean, and fast.

You couldn’t explain it, you didn’t care to, but there was a pull that you decided to follow, an instinct to keep going forward and you followed it without dwelling much on it. After agonizingly long minutes, you finally recognized the painful shouts that emanated from a specific cell. Swallowing back your tears, you slowly opened the door, thinking it too easy that the cell wasn’t so heavily-guarded.

The sight in the room almost made you burst out in tears, yet you held yourself back. Now was not the time, you had to get Dean out. With trembling fingers, you begin unlock his chains, wincing as he murmured your name. His eyes were on you, but you knew he wasn’t fully conscious. He was delirious and you could only hope that he’d be fine soon.

You froze when you heard steps outside of the room, hiding behind a large, wooden rack where various torture instruments were kept. Your panic was short-lived when the steps faded away and after waiting a few minutes before returning to Dean and continuing to unlock the heavy manacles.

Dean’s consciousness drifted and sometimes you’d think that he’d come to and recognize you, but your hopes were in vain. He was bloodied up and there were bruises everywhere you laid your eyes on. It’d take weeks for him to regain his health, he’d need to be in bed rest… Yet you waved your thoughts away. Right now you had to focus on getting him out of there.

The last of the chains dropped to the floor and you cried as Dean crumpled to the ground now that nothing was sustaining him. You were the only one that was able to stop him from hitting the floor and with great effort, you managed to sit him up and lean against the cell’s wall.

“Dean,” you whispered, smacking his cheek gently. “Dean, baby, you have to wake up.”

“Y/N,” he murmured, eyes fluttering and focusing on you.

“Yeah, it’s me, I’m here,” you smiled at him tenderly.

“Y/N, I miss you so much,” he sobbed out. “I wish I had the strength to come back to you.”

“Baby, I’m here now,” you tried not to let your voice break as you spoke. “You don’t need to fight, I’ll fight for the both of us.”

“I know this isn’t real,” he groaned out in pain as he took a breath. “But if you were here, if you were with me right now—”

“I’m with you, Dean, I’m right here,” you pleaded for him to wake up from his delirium, to realize that it was you really standing in front of him.

“I’d tell you that I love you, so much, sweetheart,” he continued as if you hadn’t spoken. “I love you and I miss you with every breath I take.”

“Dean, I need you to come to your senses so we can get out of here, please,” you begged, slapping his cheek harshly. Instead of fighting back like he’d usually do if he was attacked, Dean took the hit and only laughed dryly.

“Is that all you can do, Alastair?” he said, bitterness in his voice.

“Dean, it’s me, Y/N!” you screeched.

“Nice one,” Dean laughed. “You have sunk to a new low, man. Using my girlfriend to drive me mad now? Didn’t think you had it in you, really.”

“Dean,” you cried out, taking his face into your hands. “Dean, please listen to me. It’s really me, it’s Y/N. I’m here to save you, baby. I couldn’t wait for you to come back on your own. I had to—”

“Hey! We got an intruder!”

In trying to get Dean to listen to you, you had completely forgotten about potential threats. You had let your guard down. A searing pain burst through you as a whip slashed against your arm, making you cry out.

“Oh, well, well, well,” a cold voice that made your hairs stand on an end made its way to through the roar of blood in your ears. “Looks like Mrs. Winchester has made her way into Hell to try to rescue her damsel in distress.”

Dean sat lax on the ground, a sarcastic smile on his face. He really did think this was all an act to get a reaction from him. You yelled out in pain as a kick landed on your stomach, followed by a hit to your back.

“Looks like your little boyfriend is too far gone to save ya, sweet cheeks,” the demon bent down to sneer at you.

“Fuck off,” you spat in his face, groaning loudly as he kicked you.

You didn’t know how it happened, but you were grateful that it did. Dean was suddenly on his feet and something clicked in his brain. This was really you and Alastair was really planning to torture you. You had really come to save him.

With newfound rage flowing through him, Dean grabbed one of the blades propped up on display and thrust it forward, threatening Alastair to back off or he’d pay dearly. The demon cackled, but Dean smirked at the fear in his eyes and strode forward, promising to not hesitate to kill Alastair.

Yet the monster pushed forward and they engaged in a tousle that soon had Dean pressing a blade against Alastair’s neck. “Well, if I had known that she produced this reaction from you, I’d have thought of this sooner. I just didn’t know Dean Winchester was capable of loving someone.”

“Leave us alone, Alastair,” Dean warned before thinking it was better to just thrust the blade into the demon’s chest. “Safe-keep it for me, will ya?” he smirked, watching as the creature’s life ebbed away with a crackle.

Once he made sure that he wasn’t going to get up from the floor, Dean turned around to face you. You had managed to sit up and were looking at him through a bruised eye, lip busted opened but a wide grin on your face. “Hey, baby,” you said softly.

“Come here,” Dean pulled you close to him, pressing his lips against your own in a desperate kiss. He groaned into your mouth, relishing in the taste of you, at finally having you close once more.

After a few minutes, you pulled away from each other and helped each other on your feet. Armed with the various weapons lying about the room, Dean and you emerged from the cell that had been Dean’s home for years and walked across the dark hallways.

You had memorized your way out of there, directing Dean where to go and annihilating whoever you came across before they’d spread the word of Dean’s escape. Dean’s fingers interlaced with your own as you faced the portal that took you to Purgatory.

He fought alongside you as you made your way through the door and Purgatory. You fought your pain and battled against whatever creature made its way towards you, threatened to tear Dean and you apart.

Dean followed your lead to the entrance that took humans to Earth and after fighting off hundreds of creatures, you both emerged victorious, clinging on to each other as Sam nervously waited for you.

The brothers embraced tightly as you stumbled into the forest were the gate to Purgatory was located and you smiled to yourself, wincing at the pain. Yet it was easy to ignore as you looked at Dean, saw him alive and well once again.

Dean pulled away from Sam’s embrace and turned towards you. And when he took you in his arms and held you, you knew that come what may, together you could beat anything. There was nothing that could stand between you and him, not even Hell. 

Dean squeezed you to him tightly and knew for a fact that even if the darkest of times, when pain was all he could feel, his remedy and his relief was found in you.


End file.
